Yawara Chatora
|birthday= |age= |gender= Male |hair= Black |eye= |height=190cm |weight= |quirk= Pliabody |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Hero |affiliation= The Pussycats |teams= The Pussycats Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 72 |image gallery=Yes }} , also know by his hero name , is a Pro Hero and a member of the hero team, The Pussycats. Appearance Tiger is a tall, muscular man with dark hair and blank white eyes. Around his eyes there are black markings that connect to his hair, and he also sports a triangle-shaped beard.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 Like the other members of his team, he wears a cat-themed hero costume consisting of a brown marching band uniform-looking top along with a large ruffled skirt with a tail, an orange belt with pockets and a silver buckle resembling a cat paw with blue pads, large white cat gloves with claws and boots with vertical stripes and white fur lining. In his head he wears an accessory with cat ear-like protrusions.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 Personality Tiger is a very strict, intimidating man who takes his duty of training the U.A. students very seriously, to the point of encouraging them to stretch their muscles until they rip apart, and showing no hesitation in punching them during training. He is also very protective towards his fellow Pussycat members as he become very angry when Pixie-bob was hurt.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 Synopsis School Trip Arc Tiger first appears when The Pussy-Cats first introduce their entire team and Quirks, consisting of Mandalay, Pixie-bob, Ragdoll, and himself, to Class 1-B. Tiger asks all power-up type students to come with him. Tiger then sees Izuku stretching and asks the boy to attack him; Izuku uses 5% Detroit Smash but Tiger is able to dodge his move effortlessly. Tiger retaliates by punching Izuku and notes that his muscles are not yet ripping apart enough. He continues training and encouraging Izuku, while Kouta silently watches them behind a tree. Later that day, Tiger stands between the students and Kenji and Shuuichi after Ryuuko has been attacked. Once Kenji threatens to kill Pixie-bob, he says that he will not let him. After Shuuichi interrupts them and introduces himself, Tiger angrily reprimands him for scarring Ryuuko's face. Both Tiger and Shino fight Kenji and Shuuichi respectively. Kenji sees that Shuuichi is having trouble dealing with Shino and uses his Quirk to pull Shino towards him. Suddenly, Tiger punches Kenji which frees Shino from Kenji's grasp. Tiger punches Kenji again, but this time Kenji is able to block Tiger's attack. While getting up, Shino informs Tiger that she is unable to communicate with Ragdoll, which she considers strange since she normally answers her immediately.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75 Tiger continues fighting Kenji and holds his own.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Tiger is able to immobilize Kenji by wrapping his arms around the villain. Tiger and Shino plan to take in Kenji and Shuuichi, but Kurogiri appears and rescues Shuuichi and Kenji from Tiger and Shino.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Hideout Raid Arc Two days later, Tiger joins the Police Force and a large number of Pro Heroes in the rescue operation of Katsuki. Tiger states that his teammate Ragdoll was kidnapped by the Vanguard Action Squad and will rescue her; he notes that the League of Villains have a number of hideouts instead of one.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Mount Lady, Tiger, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Noumus while Tiger rescues Ragdoll. Hakamata informs Naomasa that the warehouse has been cleared.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Tiger attempts to speak to Ragdoll but she is unresponsive. Suddenly, Sensei appears in the shadows and apologizes to Tiger, explaining that he stole Ragdoll's Quirk. Before the Pro Heroes can act, Sensei destroys the warehouse while damaging the surrounding area.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Best Jeanist reacts quickly and manipulates his fellow Pro Heroes clothes, causing Tiger to be reeled back, allowing him to survive Sensei's attack. However, Tiger was still heavily injured by the attack.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 After Edgeshot and Endeavor appear, Tiger rescues the trapped civilian All Might was protecting in order to alleviate his burden. After All Might defeats All For One, Tiger returns home with Ragdoll and he along with Pixiebob and Mandalay comfort her.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Quirk and Abilities : Tiger's Quirk allows him to stretch and flatten his body.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Page 12 Enhanced Strength: Tiger has enhanced physical strength as he was able to apprehend and defeat Kenji Hikiishi, a villain who has some notoriety. Trivia *Yawara's name contains the characters for , and . *According to his Volume 9 profile: **Yawara is a transgender man. He transitioned in a long time ago. **He likes his team members. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Plus Ultra, right? Then show me that Ultra!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Page 6 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:The Pussycats Member